


Lonely Gun

by cxltist



Category: haikyuu
Genre: Angst, M/M, One Shot, het!bokuto, im not sorry, its meant to end the way it does
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23111962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cxltist/pseuds/cxltist
Summary: Bokuto is straight.Akaashi is not.They're only friends, nothing more nothing less.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Lonely Gun

This was heartbreak.

Knowing that the person you've been in love with for years is straight wasn't as bad as finding out that they were also in a serious relationship.

Akaashi always knew that Bokuto was straight. He had known that even before they met.

What he didn't know was that Bokuto had a girlfriend.

He didn't even know that it was Yukie Shirofuku.

He didn't know why she came to sit with them at lunch until Bokuto had pecked her on the lips. Then it all made sense. He definitely remembered Bokuto and her being closer than comfortable during practice, but he just thought they were friends. 

Damn, how stupid was he?

Their next practice game was that weekend. Nekoma had scheduled it so they could get some extra practice. Akaashi wasn't complaining, he just didn't feel up to it.

He tried not to show it, though. He tried not to let it show that he was, in deed, going through a heartbreak. 

He couldn't. Not when Bokuto could tell he wasn't on his a-game. It was kind of frustrating. Akaashi had to keep reassuring him that he was in fact alright, but he just wouldn't let up. Bokuto should've known more than anyone that Akaashi wasn't going to tell him anything if he kept asking. They had been friends since middle school, after all. 

They won the practice game, 25-22. Probably the closest Nekoma has ever been to beating them. 

Akaashi don't what got into him when he walked over to Nekoma's side of the court and basically pressed himself up against their captain. He didn't know if it was just cause he wanted to or if it was cause he was trying to cope. There was no clear reason for it, he just knew that he was getting dragged into the hallway and pushed up against the wall.

Kuroo seemed just as into it as he was, so why stop? They only made out that day, despite Akaashi trying to edge him on.

"Later." Kuroo had mumbled against his lips before giving him one last kiss. He pulled away after that and left with his school, leaving poor Akaashi in the hallway all by himself.

The next time they saw each other was at the week long training camp. That was when Nekoma had invited Karasuno so join. 

It didn't matter that the Fukurodani and Nekoma rooms were next to each other. Kuroo and Akaashi still found a way to sneak away every night, sometimes right after dinner. 

Bokuto started to notice. 

Well, not really. 

He just noticed when Akaashi wasn't with them and when Kuroo was missing from Nekoma too. Sometimes Bokuto would stay up and wait for Akaashi. There wasn't any point to it since Akaashi sometimes didn't come back into their room until ungodly hours.

Sometimes he wouldn't even come back. 

He would stay out the entire night and Bokuto wouldn't see him again until the next morning. 

"Y'know I heard Kuroo's been going out at night too." Bokuto heard Yaku say. He was talking with Konoha about something, maybe Akaashi, when he said it.

That night, the last night of the camp, Bokuto decided to try and see what they were up to. He followed Akaashi without him knowing and saw Kuroo. They didn't greet each other and just cling onto each other. They were already making out. 

A million thoughts were rushing through Bokuto's mind. Were they dating? No they would've told Bokuto. Would they, though? They didn't tell him about whatever they had going on right now. Kuroo and Akaashi were that close, though. They didn't seem close. They never did. They only hung out because of Bokuto. 

His thoughts were cut short when he heard Akaashi moan. He froze and peeked around the corner to look at them. 

Man he regretted that. 

Akaashi was shirtless now, as was Kuroo. Kuroo was grabbing at Akaashi's ass, enticing a gasp from the shorter male. Akaashi's hands were in Kuroo's hair, tugging at his jet black hair. 

Kuroo must have a sixth sense or something, something that made him open his hooded eyes and look over at where Bokuto was, catching his eye. Kuroo broke the kiss Akaashi and him were sharing, a whine in protesting making itself audible from Akaashi's throat. Kuroo gave a smirk towards Bokuto's direction as he squeezed Akaashi's ass.

"Perv."

Akaashi heard it. He heard Bokuto mumble something, something he couldn't quite understand.

"What? Jealous?" Kuroo teased in a low voice before lighting nipping at Akaashi's neck.

Bokuto just stood there, eyes trained on them.

"Bokuto?" Akaashi question.

"Is this what you've been doing every night?" Bokuto managed, though his voice was shaking. He was trying not to let it crack. 

Akaashi meekly nodded and bit his lip. Bokuto's eyes wandered to Kuroo's face, who just looked at smug as ever.

"It shouldn't bother you, at least I hope not. Besides you're straight." Kuroo said slyly.

Bokuto frowned. That hurt. That really hurt.

**Author's Note:**

> i had a really good idea then i ruined it with my writing but its ok


End file.
